A Very Messed Up Episode
by Garrett Laytner
Summary: Be warned. Very screwed up. This is Stoned Gir's idea of how a Digimon Season 4 Frontier episode should be like. Why is it I see Kouji wanting a pair of fishnets? Rated PG-13 for suggestive themes. Please R&R!


NOTE: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, A PAIR OF FISHNETS, AND 37 TACOS.  
  
I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this. All I can really say is its really messed up. This is rated PG-13 for suggestive themes. And, I hope someone could tell me why is it I see Kouji frolic while singing Tra-la-la, and saying Fabio is the man. WHY? Anyways, please R&R!! Hope you like it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
From the Strange and Demented Mind That Brought You Democracy and The Sad, Sad Life of Pimp Man Comes Something That was Written in Like, 15 Minutes at 3 A.M, Stoned Gir Brings To You Her Idea of What A Episode of Digimon Season 4/Frontier Should Be Like. Please Be Prepared for A Very Messed Up Episode!!!!  
  
Unfortunately, this story starts out with Kouji and Takuya arguing about...something.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya Buddy, licking is WAY better then sniffing."  
  
"I don't know where you got that stupid idea, Takuya. everybody knows sniffing is IN."  
  
"Hey guys, what're you talking about?" asked Zoe as she walked towards the two arguing imbeciles.  
  
"Zoe, what is better...sniffing or licking?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I think puking rocks."  
  
"Ah geez, shut up Zoe, your just a doodie head!" yelled Kouji.  
  
"What're you guys yelling about?" asked J.P.  
  
"Nothing," said Takuya, "Hey...wheres Tommy?"  
  
"Here I am!" Said Tommy happily as he popped his head out of J.P.'s pants.  
  
"J.P.!" yelled Kouji, "What did we tell you about putting midgets in your pants!"  
  
"But...I needed the cushioning."  
  
"For what?" asked Takuya.  
  
"I'm playing bumper-butts with Zoe."  
  
"Bumper-butts! What's that?" asked everybody.  
  
"Watch."  
  
J.P. stuffs Tommy back into his pants.  
  
"Nooooooo!!! Not the pants of doom!"  
  
"OK Zoe, ready?"  
  
"Why yes J.P. I am ready for any-"  
  
J.P. cuts Zoe off by hitting her hard with his butt all the way out of this story.  
  
*NOTE- I had to get rid of her somehow. I couldn't find another place for her anywhere else. Besides, I thought what just happpened would be funny*  
  
"Yay! Good job J.P. Now we can open the club. An all BOYS club." said Takuya.  
  
"Takuya!" Kouji exclaimed, "Now we can frolic all we want!"  
  
"Yay!" yell everybody.  
  
"Tra-la-la-la!" yelled Kouji as he is skipping.  
  
*~3 hours later~*  
  
"Phew...I need a rest guys. And I think Tommy's running out of air."  
  
Tommy comes out of J.P.'s pants, gasping for air.  
  
"J.P.! You bloody wanker! You did that on purpose! You tried killing me! Your after my hat, aren't you! Well, it's mine...all mine! HA HA HA!" yelled Tommy as he clutches his hat and crawls away.  
  
"O...k...." said Takuya. "Now what?"  
  
"Oh, oh, I know...lets find a pair of Fishnets." yelled Kouji.  
  
"Did I just hear a guy say 'fishnets'?" asked Orlando Bloom, stepping out of nowhere.  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!! Its...its Bloom!" yelled everybody, scared as hell.  
  
"Someone, please Spirit Evolve!" yelled J.P.  
  
"I...I can't...I'm too scared." cried Takuya.  
  
"We need a real man." yelled Kouji.  
  
"I am a real man!" said Fabio, riding up on a white horse with his long golden locks flowing in the wind.  
  
"Yay! It's Fabio! Wer'e saved!" yelled everybody.  
  
"You there," said Fabio in a manly voice, pointing to Bloom in a manly manner.  
  
"Oh...you mean little ol' me?" said Bloom.  
  
"Yes, you little man...wait a minute..." Fabio stops and sniffs the air. "What is that awful odor?"  
  
"Whee...I doodied in my Princess Power Pull-Ups!" exclaimed Bloom.  
  
"That, little man, is disgusting. Now, leave, before I turn you into butter!"  
  
"Yay! There's a corndog cart over there! Now me bum's not going to be lonely! Wheee!!" yelled Bloom, running.  
  
"There you go children. Your day is saved. Now, I am off!" said Fabio, as he rode off into the sunset, as only he could.  
  
"I wanna be just like him someday." said Kouji dreamily.  
  
"Definately. Fabio is THE man." said Takuya.  
  
"I want a taco guys!" yelled J.P.  
  
"Now...lets frolic some more!" yelled Kouji, skipping off into the distance.  
  
Now, this story ends with Takuya, Kouji, and J.P. all holding hands, and skipping for another 4 or so hours.  
  
END  
  
There, thats the end of my story. You see, if every Digimon episode were similar to this one, it would be a hit. Well...now you see just what goes on in that strange mind of mine. Geez...I need a life. 


End file.
